


We Ride With the Tide

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Hook Me (A Huma Tale) [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post-Descendants 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “Why would ye go back there?”“I'll answer yours if you answer mine. So you and Audrey,” she couldn't keep the bitterness from her tone saying the princess' name. It felt as if she had swallowed a mouthful of sand. “You two a thing now?”“Why do ye care?”“I really don't,” she volleyed back, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip, attempting nonchalance and failing miserably.





	We Ride With the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, you have no idea how glad I am you all are enjoying this little mini-series. Uma has been my favorite character of the franchise since I saw the second movie and I'm really excited to be writing for this fandom especially given that it's now ended. I just hope I can continue to do the character's justice!
> 
> Here is part three of a twelve part series, surrounding the growing relationship between Harry and Uma and featuring the rest of the VKs taking place after the barrier between Auradon and the Isle came down. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Happy Reading!

The walk over the bridge took longer than anticipated and by the time Mal and Uma stumbled onto the grounds of the kingdom the festivities had died down. It would have been easier for her to take to her sea form and swim and for Mal to fly but given how fuzzy her head was from the rum, Uma didn't think it would be a good idea. They made it though, walking mostly in a comfortable silence and for that the pirate was grateful. She didn't want to talk, she wanted a clear head space for whatever it was she was going to say to Harry. They had never had difficulties communicating before, in fact their bond was so strong they could do so sometimes without words. But this was different. What she planned to say might very well destroy their relationship. She didn't know what she might do if he didn't feel the same, worse still if he laughed in her face. She was out of her element here and for Uma, when she was uncomfortable or anxious, her temper tended to flare. 

As the clearing of Evie's cottage became visible through the trees, her stride slowed. Mal saw Uma hesitate out of the corner of her eye and paused too. 

“I think my buzz is wearing off,” the sea witch muttered, leaning against a tree to toy with a lock of her teal hair. She needed something to do with her hands. She would have preferred a good spar just to get her blood flowing, take the edge off this nervous energy. But there wasn't the time for that. On this side of things she wasn't even sure if sword fighting was allowed. So many rules and whatnot. 

“If you need a minute, we'll take a minute,” said Mal, stepping closer to her and resting her back on the other side of the tree, “It was a long walk.”

“Are you gonna cast a spell or something? Someone out here finds out we're drunk, won't they kick us out?” 

Mal snorted and shook her head, the pointed look she aimed at Uma one of playful mischief. “I'm not drunk, you are. Dragons burn it off quicker apparently.” 

“Shut up.” 

“No wait, hold still.” The demi-goddess' eyes flashed green and she tilted her head as she chanted, “_Our fun and games now are over, let my friend here appear sober_.”

A cloud of green smoke curled snake like around Uma and in an instant, she felt more steady on her feet. Her reflexes were back to normal. Even the taste of rum was gone from her tongue. She quirked an impressed brow at Mal and nodded. 

“Nice.”

“Not really,” she smirked, “Won't do anything about how bad you're going to feel in the morning but it's something.” 

Uma chuckled and sunk into a crouch, aiming a kick at the trunk of the tree. And then another and another. For her credit, Mal stood back and watch her assault the defenseless bark. She knew it was what Uma needed in that moment. So much pent up energy and emotions. Yeah, emotions were the worse. Even she had trouble to this day navigating her own. So many feelings that she hadn't been allowed to feel, that she still had to remind herself it was okay to feel. Uma had known nothing but a scant few hours in Auradon, everything else had been Isle life, pirate life. And she was damn good at what she did. Mal could see that now too. She truly did regret making the girl's life a living hell back in the day. The sea witch had proved herself time and time again, culminating in the way she had selflessly helped defeat Audrey and save Auradon just so the villain kids could have a better life. It hadn't even been about her. So she let her have her moment. Right up until Uma traded her high kicks for punches. Then Mal stepped in, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“You're gonna hurt yourself.”

Uma rounded on her, her brown eyes lit with fury and another unreadable expression that almost looked ;like fear. “You think I care? I've had bruises before. I'll be all right.”

“Not saying you won't. But I'd rather you didn't.”

She cracked her burning knuckles and let her fists fall to her sides with a huff. The pain did help, it was sharp and further cleared her head. Gave her something else to focus on besides the tumult of rogue emotions whirling through her, feelings that she did not know how to handle. She was a fighter by nature, a leader. Not some damsel in distress that swooned at the thought of some prince whispering pretty things in her ear or kissing her hand. Harry wasn't a prince, but then again she had never needed one, never wanted one. He was one of the best swordsmen she knew, loyal, and cunning. He had a dark humor that could make her laugh on even her angriest days. And he cared about her. More than anyone had ever cared about her before.

“What if,” Uma hated how soft her voice sounded, how _weak_ the words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, “What if he doesn't feel the same way?”

“He does.” 

It almost pissed her off how sure of herself Mal sounded. Yeah, she was right about some things but no one was right about everything. Not even future queens. 

“What if he doesn't?”

“Then you'll have your pick of the many Auradon boys who have a thing for pirates and octopuses.”

She managed to crack a smile then, though it didn't quite meet her eyes. “Shut up.” It was enough though to get her legs back to working order and she started once again on the trek to the cottage. No more of this coward's stuff. She had never run from anything in her life and she wasn't about to start tonight. 

It was kind of strange but in a good way to see everyone piled together on cushions watching television and laughing like old friends. Jay and Gil sitting shoulder to shoulder, Evie practically on Doug's lap, Carlos and that talking dog of his. Only Dizzy, Celia, and the twins were sleeping soundly, tuckered out from a day of revelry and probably full off of too much cake, chocolates, and ice cream. All eyes turned to them as Mal and Uma walked in but Uma's attention was focused solely on Harry who immediately rose to his feet upon seeing her. 

“There's a guest room around the corner,” Mal whispered discreetly to her, “If you two need privacy.” And then she went to join her crew and Gil, taking the heat off of her and for that Uma was grateful. 

“Come,” she commanded her first mate before turning to saunter in the direction of the room, knowing without having to look that he was following her. He always did. Whether she was right or wrong. He always had her back, her side, her front. Whatever, whenever. How could she have been so clueless to how she felt about him? 

When they were finally alone, the door closed effectively cutting off the sound of the television and the bubbly chatter, Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake, his face tight with concern and frustration, his eyes reddening around the edges giving away his ire.

“Uma where the hell were ye?” He growled in that guttural way of his that sent a shiver down Uma's spine against her own volition, “I looked all over!”

Had it been any other situation or had they not been alone, she would have barked on him not just for raising his voice but for grabbing her up like that. She was the captain, he was the first mate. Not the other way around. Instead she disentangled herself from him, putting a bit of space between them and gave him her back so he would not see the heat that suddenly flushed her face.

“Not _all_ over.”

She could hear him shift his weight behind her as if he were trying to decide what move to make next. But he stayed where he stood. “Ye went back to the Isle?” She didn't like the way he said that, his tone accusatory and holding a tinge of something that sounded like hurt. 

“I did.”

Taking a deep breath, she willed her heartbeat to slow before she turned back around. But that was the thing about being so close to someone and having the sort of bond she had with Harry. She couldn't hide much from him. He was the only one in the world who could read her that well. Any little hint of emotion that flashed across her face, even before she realized she had let it slip, Harry would catch it with expert precision. So she averted her gaze, studying the chipped green polish on her nails with avid fascination. 

But that backfired too and in an instant Harry's hands were back on her, gentler this time, lifting her fingers to eye level to glare down at her knuckles that were starting to swell. 

“What's this now? Did ye get in a fight?”

She couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of the many scraps they had gotten into on the Isle. She hadn't lied when she'd told Mal it wasn't the first time she'd gotten a few bruises and busted up her hands defending her territory from the other rival gangs back home. But eventually her crew had out numbered even the toughest of them all and their fighting days had gotten limited. It had become less about survival and keeping what was theirs to being something they did for fun or to blow off a bit of steam. She preferred swords to hand to hand combat anyway. 

“Oh yeah, this. That tree was five times my size, still no match for me.”

Harry let her hand drop and chanced a step closer to her. Uma held her breath lest he catch on to how shallow it had gotten. The room suddenly felt a bit too small, like the walls were closing in, and she didn't know why.

“Why would ye go back there?”

There was that same note of hurt there, almost like she had betrayed him. And given the fact that she would never do that, ever, Uma couldn't bring herself to address it. Not yet anyway. Not when this confession she was about to make was sitting in her chest like a ship anchored at port. “I'll answer yours if you answer mine. So you and Audrey,” she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice saying the princess' name. It felt as if she had swallowed a mouthful of sand. “You two a thing now?”

Harry sputtered as if he had choked on a gulp of water, his eyes bulging out of his head as he rasped,“W-what? We danced, yeah, and she's cute. But not enough to tempt me.”

Uma couldn't help herself, even if his response did make her smile a little in amusement and relief. 

“You sure about that?”

“Why do ye care?”

“I really don't,” she volleyed back, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip, attempting nonchalance and failing miserably. 

“Uma,” Harry exhaled harshly through his nose, now completely confused at his captain's antics, “What's going on? Have ye been drinking lass?”

That was another liberty he was allowed to take when they were alone and Uma would never admit how warm and fuzzy it made her feel whenever he called her that. 

“Maybe.”

“Ye don't look it. Much.”

She knew she didn't. Even without Mal's hasty spellwork, she was sure by now what with all the adrenaline coursing through her veins she would have burned off the buzz anyway. It was time to stop stalling. Let the chips fall where they may, so to speak. While she didn't know what she would do if this _thing_ didn't work out, Uma figured she would cross that bridge when she got there. She always did. But first, she had to say something. Clearing her throat, she let her arms drop and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, maybe I got into our little stash because I can't figure out why I – I like you so much.”

The last bit might have come out jumbled and mumbled, but she could tell by the look on Harry's face that he had heard her loud and clear. Gods, it looked like he had been hit in the head with a boat paddle. He looked _stunned_, like he had forgotten how to even breathe and Uma wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Ye...like...me?” He finally croaked out in a stilted fashion. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Uma steeled her spine and closed the distance between them in one stride. If she was going to do this, might as well pull out all the stops. There was only one way to be sure he got her drift, only one thing she wanted in that moment. She had missed her chance earlier that day and wasn't about to make the same mistake a second time. “Try again,” she demanded.

“Try what again?” The look in her first mate's eyes could no longer be described as confused or even shocked. No, Uma could read him as well as he could read her and she could see the expression now had bled into hope. Her heart skipped a beat. Yeah. He knew exactly what she was referring to but he wasn't going to say it first. 

“Kiss me. But of course if you'd rather kiss that pretty little - “

The words died on her tongue. She couldn't even finish the sentence if she wanted to because Harry was _kissing_ her. His lips crashed down onto hers, effectively shutting her up, making a gasp catch in her throat. It wasn't exactly gentle or tender but there were sparks. Hell yeah, as cliché as it was, she saw sparks. Even with her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his circled her waist, pulling her closer. As far as kisses went, it was nice. Even though she had nothing to compare it to. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape the confines of her chest and her head was spinning and Harry's grip tightened as his mouth parted and he nipped her bottom lip, making her hiss even though it didn't hurt. It felt strangely, crazily good and made her stomach flutter. 

Almost too soon, the kiss ended and he pulled back, peering down at her with a rakish grin and something warm though just the tiniest bit smug in his blue eyes. “How was that, then?”

If she wasn't so dizzy and if she didn't find it so stupidly charming, Uma might have smacked that look right off his face. As it was, she was still relearning how to breathe and her pulse was throbbing much too fast and oh hell, her legs felt like jelly. “It was - “ She couldn't even get the words out and damn, her knees buckled. Harry immediately steadied her with a bark of delighted laughter. 

“Was that a swoon?” 

The sea witch rolled her eyes, silently thanking whoever was listening that her complexion kept her face from going beet red. Just the same, she could feel the heat creeping up her neck, making her skin prickle. She shook herself and tried for a dry retort but it sounded breathless to her own ears. 

“In your dreams, Hook.”

The amusement died from Harry's face only to melt into a crooked smile that was all fondness and reverence. She loved it when he looked at her like that. As if she were the North Star and he was lost at sea. He pressed his forehead to hers, still holding her steady, his fingers tracing patterns on her back and she sighed. Mal had been right. Gil had been right. Sort of. She thought back to the impatience she felt yesterday when Evie had been hesitant to kiss Doug and realized that she now understood the blue haired girl's reluctance. But now that it was done, well, Uma couldn't understand what had taken _her_ so long to act on the feelings that had been growing between she and Harry since they'd been kids. It was like the old saying went though, wasn't it? Late _was_ better than never. 

Pulling back just a little to look into his eyes, she saw that they were pink around the edges. Not the full on red they went when he was angry. She guessed she was having just as much of an affect on him that he was having on her. And she liked that. 

“Harry,” she whispered, reveling in the way his gaze cleared and he snapped to attention the way he always did when he was anticipating a direct order from her, “Kiss me again.”

That roguish look was back once more and Uma's eyelashes fluttered as her first mate traced a gentle line across her cheek with his thumb. She could definitely get used to this. She had gotten her crew to Auradon and now she was wrapped up in Harry's arms. She finally had everything she had ever wanted. 

“Aye, captain.”


End file.
